The specification relates to determining a robot path based on user motion.
Visually-impaired people have difficulty walking around in public spaces, such as a shopping mall or a pedestrian walkway, because it is difficult to navigate spaces with other people. For example, people with full sight can consider the direction and velocity of other people and avoid colliding with them. Visually-impaired people, however, lack this information.
Existing solutions involve systems for avoiding obstacles that assume that the obstacles all move with a consistent velocity. This is inaccurate and can lead to collisions with the visually-impaired user.